


A dream

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Feels like one.
Relationships: Norbert | Norberta/Charlie Weasley
Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068662





	A dream

Our story starts in a dragon sanctuary in Romania, head trainer Charlie Weasley is talking to his fiancée Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback.

Norberta asked, "Are we really getting legally married in a week, Char Char?"

Charlie nodded and replied, "All thanks to my persistence that is."

Norberta told him, "It all still feels like a dream really."

Charlie said, "Well, this is reality. One week today, you'll be walking down the aisle which has been especially made just for you and we'll be saying I do."

Norberta beamed, "I know and as you said it's all thanks to your persistence."

Charlie smiled. "And luck, my dear. A lot of luck."


End file.
